


The Ultimate Soldier and-

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Semi-Crack, but not really, crack.. kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto got accepted into Hope's Peak Academy and of course he was nervous to not get accepted by his fellow classmates!Then they got kidnapped...But fortunately, he met Ikusaba Mukuro again, this time personally!





	The Ultimate Soldier and-

This was going to be his first day at Hope's Peak Academy.

 

He was not sure if he even deserved to be here, considering that his talent was... less than ideal.

 

He just hoped that he would be accepted by his classmates!

 

...He really hoped that.

 

That was his last throught before he stepped inside of the school, immediately feeling dizzy and blacking out.

 

“Huh?“ he asked nobody in particular as he woke up just to see a normal classroom. A bit ominous, but he's seen worse.

 

After he found the note laying on top of his desk, he immediately walked out of the classroom and tried to find the gymnasium.

 

“H-Hello!“ he slammed the doors open, just to see that everyone was already inside of the gymnasium. “Excuse me for being this late, but I just woke up and–“

 

“Tardiness is not welcome in a school environment!“ a black-haired boy screamed at him and pointed an accusing finger at him.

 

“But Ishimaru-kun, he didn't have any control over it,“ Maizono responded with narrowed eyes, “We couldn't control it either. We just so happened to wake up before eight o'clock.“

 

Even though the black-haired boy still looked like he wanted to say something, he seemed to hold himself back.

 

“Gosh, hurry up guys!“ a squeaky voice said from behind the podium and everyone looked over in the direction where the voice came from, revealing a black and white bear. “We don't have all day, y'know! Lemme at least introduce myself first, then!“

 

“It... It can talk!“ Yamada screeched and most of the others cringed at the sound.

 

“Well, duh! Anyway, I'm your super squishy headmaster Monokuma!“ the bear said, “Let's cut to the chase, well, first of all, I welcome _everyone of you_ –“ he said and it looked like he glanced over at Makoto, “–to your new home, that you will spend the rest of your life in!“

 

Everyone had different reactions. Some seemed to panic, others were glaring at the bear, while some laughed it off as a joke.

 

“What do you mean?“ Makoto asked as he stepped forward with narrowed eyes, “' _Spend the rest of our lives in_ '?! What're you on about?!“

 

“ _Like I said_ ,“ the bear emphasized, “You'll spend the rest of your lives in here!“

 

“That's ridiculous,“ Togami muttered beside him.

 

“ _Unless_ ,“ the bear continued and the atmosphere in the room changed completely as Monokuma's red eye glinted dangerously, “You _kill_ _someone, of course_!“

 

“Wh... what?“

 

“Well, I'll be on my way then! Have fun!“

 

Monokuma vanished.

 

Everyone stared at the podium in obvious shock.

 

…

 

What?

 

* * *

 

 

After that, they decided to introduce themselves one by one. They would have to know their names anyway, even if they got out of this situation.

 

Mukuro already knew all of their names, of course, because she had spent the last two of her school years with them and grown attached to them somewhat. But this, this was for Junko. For Junko's despair. For Junko's happiness.

 

She was a soldier and fought for the things she loved, Junko being one thing among them.

 

Another thing, or rather person, would be Naegi Makoto, the optimistic boy she had known for a long time now. The first few times they spoke was over a phone, but they had known each other for a long time nonetheless.

 

She would have to be careful. Naegi would surely recognize her real voice.

 

The worries faded out of her mind as every one of her classmates came up to her one by one to introduce themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything went well.

 

Everyone told him their talents (the exception being Kirigiri), but they didn't ask about Makoto's. He was grateful for it.

 

Through the shock of Maizono actually remembering him and Oowada almost punching him, Makoto went up to Enoshima.

 

When she introduced herself, something felt wrong.

 

“My name's Enoshima Junko! It's nice to meetcha!“ she said cheerfully and outstretched her hand for him to shake it, what he did out of politeness.

 

“I'm Naegi Makoto... it's... nice to meet you too,“ he said, “Hey, have we met before?“

 

“Huh?“ Enoshima said and blinked, before she laughed, “Can't be, Naegi!“

 

“Are you sure...?“

 

“You probably just remember me from magazine covers,“ Enoshima said and grinned at him.

 

His eyes lit up as she spoke. Not just in happiness... also in...

 

No... way...

 

“Ikusaba Mukuro?!“

 

* * *

 

 

Mukuro blinked. What...?

 

Had she... underestimated him?

 

He grinned up at her as he took both of her hands between his. “I'm so happy to finally meet you!“

 

“What are you talking about?“ Mukuro chuckled nervously. What should she do? She couldn't... attack him in front of everyone.

 

“Naegi-kun, this is obviously Enoshima-san,“ Maizono informed Naegi, “Are you feeling okay?“

 

“No, I'm sure of it! It's you Ikusaba-san, isn't it? Were you accepted as the Ultimate Soldier?“ he asked, his eyes lighting up in happiness. “Oh man, I thought I would never meet you personally! You're always so secretive! But I guess that I can't blame you!“

 

“Ultimate Soldier...?“ Kirigiri asked, “Naegi-kun, how would you know that?“

 

“I would recognize her voice anywhere! She's one of my customers!“ he said and chuckled nervously when everyone turned to look at him questioningly, “Ah, sorry, you don't know my talent yet, right? I'm the Ultimate Arms Dealer.“

 

Everyone was silent as they looked at the boy in front of them. That boy was _the_ Ultimate Arms Dealer that everyone feared? He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

 

Mukuro shuddered beside them.

 

They had _no idea._

 

* * *

 

 

That... was embarrassing to say the least. He didn't want to tell them like that. He knew what kind of rumors existed.

 

When Ikusaba shuddered, he seemed to realize that he was still holding her hands and pulled his hands back with a blush, making her hands fall down limply to her sides.

 

“Uh... sorry for not telling you sooner...?“ Makoto asked sheepishly after he turned around to the others and then turned back to Ikusaba, “So, how does it work...? Any flaws?“

 

Ikusaba nodded in a daze. “No...“

 

“That's good! I was worried, you know! The guy I got it from was straight out of...“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And as Naegi rambled on, Mukuro realized one thing. She really loved this idiot.

 

 

“Uh, so, why're you wearing that disguise?“ Naegi asked after a while, snapping her out of her thoughts, “Undercover mission?“

 

...Right.

 

There was still one problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
